Lamia, Bellator, and Veneficus
by Karma22
Summary: She came back, when they least expected her to. She left with secrets, and came back with more. Will her secrets save the Sons or will her secrets kill them all? Supernatural crossover with The Covenant. I noticed that i got the title wrong, so I fixed it
1. She's Back!

**Don't own these wonderful characters**** I am just playing with them for a bit!**

So this is AU-ish. It will sorta follow the events after "The Covenant". And kinda follows Supernatural, but in my story, Dean has beat the one year thing and you will find out the how later. I have taken some liberties with facts and what not, so I hope that no one decides to crucify me! Hope this sounds interesting enough for you all! Character concepts on my profile! Oh I changed around the time line. I wanted Kaze, Sam and Dean to fit in a bit better, so Sam is 21, Dean is 25, Kaze is 17 going on 18, Caleb is 18, Pogue is 18, Reid is 17 turning 18, and Tyler is 17. Season 1 and 2 happened, only John was killed by the demon in Ipswich, and Sam never went to Stanford, but his girlfriend did die at the same time as John. Season 1 doesn't (to me and my timeline at least) have Kaze in it, but season two does.

* * *

The classic '67 Chevy Impala rumbled into the parking lot of the bar known to many as Nicky's. Almost as one three out of the four doors opened and three tall figures unwound themselves from the interior. They all stood up and stretched themselves out the way you do when you have been confined to a car for a long time. One of them started for the front door immediately, muttering something about how this was his kind of place. When he opened the door, AC/DC's "If you want blood ( you got it)" spilled out.

The tallest of the bunch stretched up, and said, "So what are we doing here?"

The shortest of the them , a girl, replied, " God, I so don't want to be here right now. Okay so it started with a kid dying of an overdose at an annual party with the local prep school. A day later, this trucker driving on the road swears that he hit a silver Mustang head-on, but there was nothing there, and he saw the car drive off. The police just think that because he was in a semi, and the Mustang was smaller, that it just looked like he hit the car. Then this famous barn burns down and this local kid claims that there was a body inside. The police searched but found no body. Also one of the police men claims that he saw this kid wave his hand and the glass on his car put itself back together. Now there have been more disappearances. Five kids have just vanished without a trace. The cops don't know what to think, but there have been some signs. Vampiric signs." The short one started for the door, zipping up her red and brown leather jacket along the way, making sure that her shoulder holster for her Colts was hidden well enough.

"Does the kid claiming there was a body have a name?"

"No, I couldn't find it anywhere. Not in the newspaper, I even hacked into the police computers, and the names were blacked out. Sam, someone doesn't want their name in the papers or on the report." Kaze replied.

"So why this Nicky's?" Sam asked, following after.

"You remember when you and Dean went to Bobby's for all the extra training? Well I convinced Dad to stay in one place. This was it. Ipswich, Massachusetts. Dad and I had this small apartment over this l coffee shop, and I went to the local school, Spencer's Preparatory. Nicky's was the place for all the prep school kids to hang out in. This, this is the place where I spent two years of my life practically."

"And that has to do with what we're doing here, why?" Sam asked again.

"Sam, you gotta think of Nicky as an Ellen. Albeit, a much taller, heftier, balder version of Ellen. Nicky's is like the East Coast version of the Roadhouse. Dad and I saw a lot of hunters go through here in our year here. So he has the lowdown on a lot of stuff. If anyone knows what's going on, Nicky will."

"Okay. So he's Ellen. Why did he ask us?"

"Nicky, so not a hunter. We are the only option. Plus Nicky asked me to do this, seeing as we were so close, and I kinda owe him a huge favor." Kaze replied, reaching for the front door handle of the bar.

"Kaz…" Sam said in a warning tone, putting a hand out to stop Kaze from opening the door. A couple of kids who looked like they were juniors walked up the door, and Sam moved Kaze and himself away from the door a few feet. "So why don't you don't want to be here?"

Kaze sighed and said, "Cause my ex hangs out here. When Dad died, I kinda just left. I packed up his truck with some clothes and booked it out. I panicked. I was only fifteen at the time, I mean the demon had just killed Dad, and so I had to get out. I didn't know if the demon was going to come back for me. I couldn't call Cale, and tell him what was going on. What was I going to say, 'Sorry, gotta go, there's this Yellow-Eyed Demon trying to kill me! So I have to leave before it kills me like it killed my dad?' He wouldn't understand. I mean, he didn't even know that dad and I hunted. Besides, it's better that they didn't know. It's safer that way for them. "

"Yeah, and now? What are you going to tell them now?" Sam questioned.

"I'll tell them that I am on a road trip with my brothers, and we were near here and decided to drop in for a visit. They'll believe it." Kaze explained.

"You and Dad hunted out of here? What about school?" Sam asked after a pause while they walked back up to the front door.

"Weekends. Not all the time, cause the guys woulda gotten suspicious. As it was, they thought that Dad and I were weird for going 'camping' all the time. They thought that I spent way too much time with Dad. I just couldn't tell them, and when Dad died, I just left without telling them, thinking it would be easier. What's the big deal? You and Dean did it too. Plus all the 'camping' was really training." Kaze explained.

"You think you'll see them in here?" Sam asked, pulling the front door open.

"Most likely. Like I said, this is where they always hang out." Kaze went in front of Sam, and stepped into the noisy crowded bar. They both stopped just within the doorway, surveying and looking around the place. They both immediately spotted Dean over by the pool tables, talking to two young men around Kaze's age. Both were fairly tall, and dressed casually in jeans and long sleeve t-shirts. One was blond, with a black beanie over his hair, and the other had longish brown hair in a slight spiky style.

"Shit." Kaze said under her breath. Unfortunately for her, Sam happened to hear her.

"What? Are they bad news?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. That's Reid and Tyler. Two of my ex's best friends." Kaze said. "And where they are, Pogue and Caleb aren't far behind." She said, scanning the bar for the other two.

"So give me some background on them." Sam said, pushing up the sleeves of his sweatshirt up his forearms, revealing the tattoos on his arms. The tattoo on his right arm had the Latin word 'VENEFICUS' in old English lettering. The tattoo on his left forearm read 'VENATOR', also in Latin. Kaze did the same, only she unzipped the sleeves of her jacket to reveal the word 'LAMIA' in the same lettering as Sam's tattoo, on her right arm, and the same word as Sam's left arm on her left forearm.

"Reid, Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb are descendents of the first five families that founded the Ipswich colonies. So they come from old money. I met them in Eighth Grade. Reid was a bit of a ladies man when I knew him, obnoxious but harmless. Tyler is the youngest of the group, shy, but also somewhat of the peace keeper of the group. He and Reid hang out together the most. Pogue is the daredevil. Last time I talked to him, when he turned 16 he wanted a motorcycle. Don't know if he got it or not. And last but not least, is Caleb. He's the oldest one, he should have just turned 18 not too long ago. He's the fun one and my ex-boyfriend. When I first met him, I think his dad had just died, but he still managed to have fun. That's about all that I remember."

"Do you see the other two?" Sam said, scanning the crowd.

"No, but there are too many people in here to tell." Kaze replied. "Why don't you go stop Dean from making a fool out of them, and I will get dinner and info from Nicky." Sam nodded and the two split off from one another, Sam headed for the pool tables, and Kaze for the bar.

* * *

"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed when Sam came up next to him at the pool tables. "This is Reid and Tyler. They want to play teams. So whaddya say?"

"It's Sam, and you know Kaze is a much better pool player than me." Sam said.

"Yeah, but you're here, she's not. Where is she any way?" Dean asked as he handed Sam a cue stick.

"Bar. Getting dinner for us."

"Well then, that means that you'll have time for at least one game. Nicky's is swamped, and that means that there is somewhat of a wait. Plus I just saw Nicky head into his office with this chick. So it'll be a while." Reid said. "Rack 'em up, Baby Boy!"

"Baby Boy?" Sam asked, watching as Tyler racked up the balls.

" I'm the youngest in my group of friends, so hence the name Baby Boy." Tyler replied.

"I know how you feel about stupid nicknames. My brother still calls me Sammy, even though I'm 21 and taller than him. Thank God my sister never got into that habit."

"Your sister this Kaze?" Reid asked, leaning on his cue stick. "Is she hot?"

"Dude, that's my baby sister you're talking about there!" Dean said to Reid. "We don't think about her or talk about her that way." He shot a warning glare at Reid. "Now who's gonna break?"

"I will," Tyler said. "But how did she get the name Kaze?" He asked as he lined up his shot.

"Her real name is Beth, but she hates being called that. She got the nickname a couple of years ago when we all went snowboarding for the first time, and she just kinda kamikazed down the hill. Took out the instructor and a few of the students too. Ever since then, she's been Kamikaze. Or Kaze for short." Sam answered, already feeling an affinity to the soft spoken Baby Boy.

Reid looked up from the pool table where Tyler was lining up his next shot, and said, "Cale's here. Pogo too."

"Yeah, tell them to come over." Tyler said distractedly while he shot the pool stick. "We used to know a Beth. Long time ago too. It's going on three years since we've seen her. Just up and disappeared. We used to call her Baby Girl, cause she was younger than me. But when she disappeared, Reid took to calling me that." Tyler missed his shot, and straitened up from the table. He looked over towards the door, in time to see Caleb, Sarah, Kate and Pogue walking towards them. All of a sudden, Caleb stopped short of the pool table, nearly all the color in his face draining out. Tyler was the only one to see this, and he started to look around to see what had caused this, and spotted the reason coming out of Nicky's office, slinging a heavy looking camouflage messenger bag over her shoulder.

"Holy shit." Tyler yelped.

"What?!" Reid said, looking up when Tyler cussed. Tyler just vaguely gestured in the direction of the back of the bar. Reid snapped his head around so fast, you could just about feel the wind from it. By now Pogue had also seen what everyone else had, and had the same stunned look on his face as Tyler, Reid, and Caleb.

* * *

"What is their problem?" Dean asked Sam, looking around for the reason the boys had turned into statues. All he saw was a dance floor full of kids grinding against each other to a Pink song, and his sister walking towards them with the bartender.

"Kaze. Apparently, she and Dad lived here, and she dated one of them. But when Dad died, she came straight out to get to Bobby's and didn't call them to tell them what's up. They never knew that she and Dad hunted." Sam leaned over to Dean and explained all this in his ear.

"Who?"

"Tyler, Reid, and those two over there, Caleb and Pogue, I'm guessing. They all hung out, on she dated one of them. I think she said his name is Caleb." Sam explained to Dean.

"So that's why they look like they've seen a ghost. I thought we might get a little poltergeist action here." Dean said, taking a swig of his beer.

"Looks like she's got what she needs. Let grab her and head out." Sam said, already putting his cue stick down on the table, and moving to intercept Kaze. Dean finished his beer in one swallow, and followed after his brother. They met some-what near the bar, and Nicky walked around the bar to get their food order all packed up.

"So you never told me that you used to live here with Dad." Dean said when they met up.

"I know. Sorry. I mean, you knew that Dad and I settled someplace didn't you?" Kaze said, adjusting the strap of the messenger bag she was wearing. She looked beyond Sam, and saw the four Sons still standing by the pool table, with two beautiful girls next to two of them.

"Yeah, but I didn't know the name of the town. I mean, we didn't do letters, it was always e-mail. Huh. So," Dean snapped out of his musings. " Did you get what we needed?"

"Yeah. But tomorrow, we need to talk to the Provost of Spencer's. I think that he might have some info on the kids that vanished." Kaze returned her gaze to her older brothers.

"Are we going to need cover stories?" Dean asked, already thinking about which one he would use.

"No, no stories. The Provost probably still remembers me." Kaze said, her gaze sweeping the bar.

"Got into a lot of trouble? That's my girl!" Dean laughed.

"Hey it wasn't my fault Kira Snider decided to steal my clothes during gym, and I got her back with Nair in her shampoo, and super-glued her shoes to the floor, along with her compact." Kaze said.

"Nair?!" Sam said at the same time Dean said, "Super-Glue?!" The brother's looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Where do you think I got my inspiration from? Dean you told me about the Nair, and Sam told me about when he super-glued your shoes to the floor."

"Hey, Beth, here ya go. Three cheeseburgers and fries. Hope that I was able to help." Nicky came up to the small group and handed Sam the bag with the take-out containers in it, not noticing Kaze's grimace at the sound of her given name.

"What do we owe you?" Dean asked, reaching for his wallet.

"On the house. I've missed Beth, and what with you guys doing this favor for us, well it's the least I could do. Call me if you need any more help. I'd be happy to help any way that I can." Nicky said as he walked away.

Sam looked behind him at the group of boys still staring at Kaze, but now whispering between themselves. "I don't know about you guys, but I am hungry. How 'bout we head back to the hotel?"

"Sounds good to me. Kaze?" Dean said, looking at his sister.

"Yeah." She said, as she looked back at the four boys still standing at the pool tables. She turned and started for the door, knowing that her brothers had her six. What she didn't see was a curly hair teen bump into Dean. Dean shrugged it off, and muttered a 'Sorry' but continued on. The curly haired teen turned to his companions and said, "Did you see that guy bump into me?"

"Yeah, Aaron. So not cool." Came the agreement from his followers, Ryan and Bordy. "Yeah, man, he totally was doggin' you man."

"Aaron, wasn't that Beth Wanden?" Kira asked.

"Yeah. What is she doing back?" Aaron asked as he started for the door, Ryan and Bordy following.

* * *

"Hey, where is Aaron going?" Sarah asked the shell-shocked Sons. They, as one, turned their heads to the door, and seeing Aaron and his cronies headed out after Beth, Sam and Dean headed out after them.

"Beth…" Caleb said, heading for the door.

Sarah's question of "Who's Beth?" was lost in the noise of the bar as the other three boys followed Caleb out the front door to the parking lot where they arrived in time to a scene that turned their blood cold.

SMACK

The sound of a fist hitting flesh was loud in the quiet parking lot, and the sound of a body falling against the hood of a car was as loud as a gunshot.

"Beth!" Caleb yelled out, ready to rip Aaron apart, the three boys behind him not all that far away in feeling. Caleb kept coming forward until a voice growled at him, "Back off, Danvers." Slowly Kaze straightened from the hood of the Impala where she had fallen after taking Aaron's punch to the jaw. "I can handle this just fine, thank you."

She then turned to Aaron, and said, "So that's how you get your jollies these days? Hitting chicks?" She sauntered up to him, hips practically rolling in her low-slung jeans. She wiped the blood away from the split lip that she was now sporting. "Can't be a real man, and not hit a chick?"

"Who say's you're a chick?" Aaron retorted, turning with a grin to his friends.

Kaze just smirked back, split lip pulling. She turned, like she was going to walk away, and before Aaron had a chance to block it, she swung her arm in a right hook, catching him right in the jaw, and knocking him to the ground.

Kaze crouched down next to the boy on the ground. She leaned over and placed her lips next to his ear. "Right now, you so don't want to mess with me. I'm telling you this once, Aaron. Back off." The last part was said on a low growl that came out of her throat. She turned up out of her crouch, and started to walk away, when all of the sudden, Aaron kicked out, tangling his legs in hers and making her fall. She put out her hands to catch her fall and rolled with the fall, gracefully coming to a stop on her back. She raised her legs, and heaving her body, jumped back on to her feet. Aaron clumsily got to his feet and charged at Kaze, who sidestepped the charge, but still managed to trip Aaron into landing flat on his face on the asphalt.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Caleb yelled at the two men standing by their car, just watching Kaze's graceful dance with the clumsy Aaron.

"Dude, does it look like she needs help?" Dean yelled back from where he was standing by the driver's door, watching his baby sister kick ass.

"What happened to Beth over three years, to make her so hard?"Pogue wondered to the other three boys. Reid was just speechless, watching the girl he had had a slight crush on kick Aaron's ass.

Sam called out to his sister, "Kaze, finish it up." With that, Sam opened the door to the Impala, and folded his long frame into the car. Dean did the same.

Kaze, heeding Sam's words, spun on her left leg, kicking out with her right, her boots catching Aaron right on the chin, spinning him around to land on his face in the parking lot. He was knocked out cold.

She looked up at Kira, Bordy, and Ryan. "You'll get him home?"

Ryan looked up in a daze and said, "Yeah."

"Good." With that she turned to Caleb and said, "If you ever try to interfere again, I will beat you myself." Then she walked to the passenger side of the Impala, and climbed into the backseat of the can, slamming the door behind her. "Can we just go, Dean?"

With pleasure." Dean retorted, reaching over to the radio and letting the sounds of Metallica fill the car and spill out into the parking lot. He gunned the motor and took off, turning left to get to their hotel.

* * *

Caleb, Tyler, Pogue, Reid, Sarah, And Kate all watched the classic car peel out of the parking lot, and then as one turned to where Aaron had just woken up and was leaning on Kira.

"Everybody saw what I saw right? Beth kicked Aaron's ass right?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah. Something is going on though. We need to talk to Beth, and who were those two guys with her?" Pogue asked.

"Her brothers. Hell I didn't even know she had brothers!" Tyler exclaimed.

Caleb, who had until this point remained silent spoke up, "Pogue's right. We need to talk to Beth." He turned to go to his car.

"Caleb, wait! Who is this Beth?" Sarah tried catching his arm, but missing. "Caleb, talk to me!" She called after him. He ignored her, and got into his Mustang, and fired it up. Pogue quickly kissed Kate good-bye and ran to catch up to Caleb before he left with out him. Tyler lightly touched Sarah's arm. She turned to him with questions in her eyes. Caleb pulled out of his spot, and turned the car to the entrance of the parking lot.

"Sarah, Caleb will tell you when he figures all this out. Just give him time." Tyler said softly before running to the driver's side of the Hummer. Reid was already in the passenger's seat and gave Sarah and Kate a small smile when they passed them. Kate and Sarah looked on as the car and truck turned left, following the path that the Impala had taken just moments before. Both Kate and Sarah then turned as one to watch Aaron stagger around the parking lot like he was drunk. Both with questions in their minds and no answers.

* * *

So here's the end of the first chapter. I hope that I haven't turned you off. I have the story written out in my mind, I just have to type it out. So hopefully I can do that! Please review and tell me what you think. I am always open to suggestions, and will take ideas and see if I can use them. Thank you for reading, and like I said, as soon as I can figure it out, I will have character concepts up and running for you! 


	2. The search is on!

Still don't own anyone but Kaze, Roxanne and a copy of the movie that doesn't play the last thirty minutes. I'm convinced my thieving ex-roomie switched hers and mine. You will find out who Roxanne is soon enough. MWAH-HA HA HA HA Gasp choke Can't BREATHE!!!!

A good song to listen too, when reading the second part, with Caleb in his house, is "Breathe" By Breaking Benjamin. It really worked for me when I was writing this. Also, "Had enough" "Evil Angel" "Rain" "Dance with the Devil"(all by Breaking Benjamin!) and "A Beautiful Lie" by 30 Seconds to Mars.

* * *

* * *

"Shit. Shit. Shit!!!!" Kaze yelled as she walked into the motel room. She threw the messenger bag down onto the small table that was in one corner of the room. She turned around to face her brothers as they walked into the room. Dean only raised an eyebrow, and set the bag of beer and soft drinks that he had in his hand on the table. Sam followed and placed the bag of food down.

"Why are you so upset?" Sam asked as he doled out the food. Dean immediately started eating his, making weird sounds of pleasure at the perfectly cooked hamburger. Kaze and Sam merely rolled their eyes and grabbed their burgers.

"Because, I wasn't really planning on seeing any of them. I also didn't want them to see what happened in the parking lot. Now all of them are going to be looking for me, and asking questions none of us can answer."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked around a mouthful of fries and burger.

"Close your mouth when you chew. They are going to ask why I'm not with Dad, and why I'm with you two. Why I left without a word to them. They are going to start asking questions that we can't answer!" Kaze practically shouted the last part.

"Kaz, chill. You are speaking to one of the master's of deception! They won't know what hit them!" Dean said, taking a swig of the beer he had taken out of the bag.

"You sure that will work?" Sam asked, finishing his burger, and throwing away the trash.

"When have you ever known a lie of mine to go awry?" Dean asked Sam.

"Let me count the ways. First, the Wendigo in Colorado. Any time you speak with law enforcement officers. Need I go on?" Sam said sarcastically.

"No. But you aren't counting my successes."

"Which ones?" Kaze asked, rolling her eyes at Sam.

"Oh I see how it's gonna be! You guys are just going to gang up on me, huh?" Dean said. "Fine, I'm going over here. See what I can get out of the info the bartender out together."

Once they were all finished, and the trash was put away, Sam and Kaze brought out their laptops and Dean walked over to one of the beds and made himself comfortable with the bag that Kaze had thrown on the table earlier. They were silent until Dean finally couldn't take anymore of the silence and said, "Will someone turn on some music, please!"

"Thank God. I was starting to think that we would sit in silence all night!" Kaze said, immediately opening the music on her laptop and soon the soothing sounds of Quiet Riot were blasting throughout the room.

* * *

After the boys had spent an exhausting two hours looking for Kaze and her brothers, they all made the decision to meet up at Caleb's house. Tyler's Hummer pulled up at the same time that Caleb's Mustang finished parking in the garage.

"You find anything?" Caleb asked as he and Pogue walked out of the garage.

"No. You?" Tyler said, pushing the button on his keys to lock his car.

"Nah. It was getting late though, so we decided to come back here." Pogue answered as they all waited for Caleb to open the door. They all filed silently into the mansion, following Caleb to the kitchen. Everyone was quiet until finally Reid couldn't take the silence anymore, and said, "What are we going to do about Beth?"

"What do you mean?" Pogue said as he opened the door the fridge. He reached in and pulled out four Cokes and passed them out to the other boys.

"I mean, we can't just ignore the fact that Beth is here. In Ipswich. After three years of not one word from her, she's back. I, for one, want to know what it is that she's doing back here."

"Maybe just to say hi to old friends?" Tyler said with a short shrug of his shoulders. Reid and Caleb only gave him a look. "Okay, it was a long shot."

"No, like Tyler said, she could just be here to tie up loose ends. Shit, I didn't mean it like that Cale." Pogue said, looking at the leader of the Sons.

"No, you're right. I am a loose end for her. Hell, we all are. She left without saying goodbye. Maybe she needs closure just as bad as we want it. But that will mean answering questions. You know she was never good at answering questions, even in class."

"Hell, Caleb, she's obviously gotten over that. I mean, did you not see her in the parking lot? She has changed. She has freaking tattoos. I couldn't have been the only one to see the guns and wings right above her pant line. And I saw her arms. She's got two freaky words on her arms. Both her brothers too. She's changed. She isn't the same Beth." Tyler turned to Reid. "She's Kaze now. She's no longer Beth."

"Yeah. You're right. She used to love the name Beth. She never minded when we called her that." Reid said.

"Something happened to her in the three years since she's left. Something bad. We have to find out what happened." Tyler said passionately. When all the response from the guys was looks, he cried out, "Aren't any of you curious about her? What happened? Where she's been? Why she left?"

"You're right. She has changed. She's not the Beth we knew anymore. But that doesn't mean that we don't deserve answers from her." Caleb said, crumpling the empty can of Coke in his hands, and throwing it in the recycle. "Are you guys going to stay tonight?"

"I'm headed back to the dorms. Reid?" Tyler said.

"I'll go back with you. Tomorrow, we'll skip school and go out looking for her."

"What about swim practice? We have Regionals coming up." Pogue said.

"I don't know about you, but I think that this take precedence over swimming." Reid said.

"Coach'll kill you if you miss this practice. Hell, he'll kill all of us if we miss swim practice." Caleb said. "But I think that in this instance, we can make an exception. I'll come up with an excuse for all of us. How about we meet and Footy's Diner for breakfast? Pogue, you staying?"

"Yeah. I'll stay." Pogue said, throwing his can in the recycle. "We should call the girls though. Kate's probably ready to rip off my head by now." He walked out of the kitchen to head upstairs to the guest bedroom that he most often stayed in when at Caleb's house.

"I forgot all about Sarah. God. What she must be thinking right now." Caleb said as he pulled his phone out, punching in the well known number of his girlfriend. He waited while it rang, hoping that Sarah would be forgiving.

"We're gonna head out, Caleb. We'll see you tomorrow, seven, at Footy's Diner, right?" Reid said, walking towards the front door. Caleb only waved at them, turning to go up the stairs to his room, waiting for Sarah to pick up the phone. Tyler and Reid let themselves out, Using to lock the door. Caleb slowly climbed the stairs, listening to the phone ring.

_"Hi, __You've__ reached the voicemail of Sarah! If I'm not answering the phone, it means I'm making out with my boyfriend, Caleb! Leave a message after the beep! __BEEP!"_

"Hey, Sarah-Bear. It's Caleb. I'm really sorry for leaving like that at Nicky's earlier. It's just, she's an old, friend, and she just left, and we needed to talk to her. I'm not making any sense here am i? I just…call me, Sarah. Maybe we can talk later tomorrow. I'm meeting the guys for breakfast and then we have some things to do, but maybe we can meet for lunch, or dinner. I'm not sure how long our errands are going to take, but call me. Tonight, or tomorrow. Just please call me sometime. We need to talk, and I don't really want to do that over the phone. So, um, just call me when you have the chance." Caleb ended the call, and set the phone on the charger next to his bed. He sighed, then went into his bathroom to get ready for bed, keeping one ear open in case his phone rang. It didn't, so he went ahead and fell asleep after setting his alarm for the early wake up call.

* * *

NEXT DAY….

"So I say that we all split up, but stay in contact. Quickest way to find them." Pogue said.

"Mmmph. Eye wood ike to cover Shpencer." Reid said around a mouthful of pancakes.

"Chew." Caleb said, pointing his fork at Reid. Reid opened his mouth to show the half-chewed food in this mouth. "Grow up!"

"Do you think that we'll find anything?" Tyler asked, as he cut up his over-easy eggs and mixed them with his sausage.

"I hope so. Hey did you talk to Sarah last night?" Pogue answered.

"No. I called her, and left a message, but she didn't call back last night, and she didn't call me this morning. I'll try calling her in a bit." Caleb said, eating some more of his scrambled eggs.

"Brutal man. She didn't call you back?"Pogue said.

"No. I hope she's not mad about last night." Caleb said. The four boys sat quietly , all eating their breakfasts, and contemplating where they were going to search for their old friend and her family.

"We need to tell Kaze and her brother's to be careful. With all the disappearances, and not knowing who is behind all of this, they need to be on guard." Tyler said, breaking the silence that had settled over the group.

"What if they're here because of that?" Reid asked. "What?!" He exclaimed when the other boys shot him a look. "They could be like private investigators or something."

"I don't think so. Besides, Beth is too young for that." Caleb said.

"Kaze." Tyler said softly.

"What?" Pogue said.

"Kaze. They said last night that her name is Kaze now. You like short for Kamikaze." He explained.

"She changed her name?" Caleb said, loudly enough that people in diner turned and looked at them.

"No, just a nickname. Remember, we told you last night." Reid patiently explained.

"Now I remember. It's just so weird. Our Beth was so girly, and fun and cute. This new Beth is so tough, hard, and downright-" Caleb was interrupted by Reid, Tyler and Pogue all saying at the same time "Hot!"

"I was going to say mean." Caleb finished, a slight redness to his skin making the other boys make fun of him for a little bit. "We have to find her. Find out what happened to her."

The Sons quickly finished their meals and paid for them, before going out side and splitting up. Caleb to his Mustang, Pogue to his Ducati, Tyler to his Hummer, and Reid to the Range Rover that he hardly ever drove. They all drove out of the parking lot, all headed the same way till they hit a four way street. The silver Mustang and Black Range Rover turned left, the Ducati went strait, and the Hummer when left. Just as all the car went their separate ways at the end of the street, at the other end a classic black Impala turned onto the street and parked in front of Footy's Diner. Dean, Sam, and Kaze all got out and sat in the booth that moments before had held the infamous Son's of Ipswich. None of the Winchesters having a clue as to how close they came to answering the questions they didn't want to answer.

* * *

Hey sooo sorry that this chapter took so long. My copy of the movie doesn't work, and there weren't any new Supernatural episodes until last week. And it still took me a long time, because I have to move. And find a new job. So I hope the next chapter comes quickly. And thank you to every one who has reviewed and put my story on alert. Y'all rock!!! Also thank you to those of you who favorite me as a favorite author. Now I have a tiny favor to ask. Who all went to my page to view the character concepts, and who liked them? Did they help you visualise what Kaze and the rest of them look like? I just want to know. And I will go into further detail about the burning ace tattoo. I think I'll change who it goes on. Maybe one of the Sons? Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! 


	3. Talk with the Provost!

_**So I still don't own anyone but Kaze. I really love the fact that people like my story. I have had so many people story alert this, I can't believe it. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for liking my story. I know that this chapter is super short, but where I ended it seemed like a really great place to end it. I will have the next chapter up as soon as is possible, but right now I am job searching, and I am moving into my new living situation. So I am so sorry if it takes a while. But I love you all for reading my story. Thank you again.**_

* * *

"Provost, can you tell us anything about the kids that are missing?" Dean asked.

"Why? Why should I tell you anything?" Provost Higgins asked them.

"Provost, I know that I wasn't your favorite student, but we are here to help. I just want to know a little bit about the student s that are missing." Kaze patiently explained t o the Provost.

"Here is a file that I complied for the FBI of all the names of the students missing. It first started with Chase Collins. That is a sore spot with the school as Mr. Collins's family donated a large sum of money, and then disappeared in second semester. The next one to disappear is Danica Waldorf. Then it was Ryan Beddings, Natasha George, and Alex Carter. Thankfully no more of the students have disappeared." Provost said.

"Who did these kids hang out with? What were their schedules, roughly?" Dean asked.

"It should all be in the file. Chase was relatively new, but he managed to get on our swim team, and he became friends with Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin, and Tyler Simms." The Provost was carefully watching Kaze for any sign that she was reacting to the names. She only gave him a tight smile and silently communicated with her brothers that it was time to leave. The Winchesters thanked the Provost for his time and silently walked out of the office. They were silent until they got out into the hall.

"We now really need to talk to the Sons." Kaze said a look of determination on her face. "And I was hoping to miss seeing them."

Dean and Sam silently followed behind their sister.

"Aren't you guys going to say anything?" Kaze asked, turning so she was walking in front of them.

"What do you want us to say? You know that we have to talk to the 'Sons' as you call them. We have to find out what happened at this Collins kid and the others. And if our first lead is the Sons, well then we have to go. You know that." Sam patiently explained, steering Kaze as she walked backwards.

"I just…I just don't want to be there. Can you guys do it? Please? For me, do it yourselves." Kaze asked as she turned to go out the front door.

"I don't think that that will be an option." Dean gestured towards his car, at the blonde boy in the beanie and fingerless gloves leaning on the hood of the car. Kaze stopped and just stared at Reid, who was staring back with a small smirk on his face. He pushed up off the car as Dean and Sam came closer and still only stared at Kaze who was still standing at the top of the steps.

"You gonna come down here and talk, Baby Girl?" Reid called out. It seemed to bring Kaze out of her trance, and propelled her forward. She hurried down the steps before stopping in front of the cocky blonde.

"Why are you here, Reid?" She stopped and made a grimace with her face. "Never mind the last question. What do you want?" She asked him, heading for the sleek black car in the parking lot.

"Looking for you." Was his reply.

"You found me, what do you want?" She enunciated the last part like she was talking to a child.

"We want to talk to you. We have some questions, about what happened to make you disappear for three years, what you've been doing in the meantime, if we meant anything at all to you. Just a few questions." Reid down a little into Kaze's eyes. She looked away, slightly uncomfortable with what she saw in his eyes, the questions and the accusations.

"Of course you guys meant something to me, it's just , my dad died, and I freaked and went to the people who have always made me feel safe." She tried to explain without giving anything away.

"We didn't make you feel safe? Do you know how we felt when we found out your dad was dead, and you were nowhere to be found? We were all freaked, Caleb especially. He just about killed himself looking for you. We all did. It took us long time to get over that. Do you know it took him until a couple of months ago to get over you? He found a girl he could love again, and then you have to come into town. We just want to know what happened with you. Tie up loose ends and such. Isn't that why you came here? To tie up loose ends?" Reid asked.

"Is that all that I am to you, Reid? A loose end?" Kaze looked at Reid with a faintly hurt look in her eye.

"Don't look at me like that! Don't act like you're hurt by that statement." Reid said loudly enough to cause people to look up and see what was going on. "YOU left us. We were here, for three years we didn't know if you were dead or alive. Caleb took three goddamn years to get over you. Hell, Tyler didn't talk for days after you left. Caleb took to drinking after a month went by without a word from you, and Pogue was right there with him. You destroyed us when you left. What we were before you left was gone for the longest time, and now when we're starting to get back to that, you come back. What are we supposed to think?" Reid finally stopped shouting, looking anywhere but Kaze.

All she did was look at him with tears in her eyes at his words. "Damn, I never believed people when they said that the truth hurts." She said.

"Yeah well." Reid awkwardly rubbed his neck, still not looking at Kaze for more than a second.

"You're right. You deserve answers. All of you do. Call the guys up, tell them to meet us somewhere safe, where we won't be overheard." Kaze said. "I'll tell my brothers to follow us."

"Kaze…" Reid started to say. "Why do your brothers need to be there?"

She started walking towards her brothers who were sitting on the hood of the Impala. "You guys want to know what happened to me, we have to go back further than me. It starts with my brothers."

* * *

_**Please review. I totally get not reviewing, cause I tend to be a silent reader my self. But if you are going to review, please try to add a little more than "The story Rocks!" I love those reviews, but as a writer I would like to grow. So please tell me what I am doing right, and what is wrong. I also want to hear about people take on the characters. Am I getting the Winchester boys right, are the covenant Boys good. Please tell me if you think someone is too OOC. Thank you so much. Merry Christmas to all and to all a Good night!**_


	4. Confronting Reid!

Okay I think we get the point that I only own Kaze.

Thank you to Beccatdemon13 for her suggestion that I do flash backs of Kaze's time in Ipswich. I totally think you rock!

* * *

The ride to Caleb's house, where it was decided that they would all meet, was silent. Normally the loudest of the groups, Reid and Kaze were strangely silent. They could both hear the growl of the Impala's engine behind them. They passed many places that Kaze remembered, some of them places that she had gone on dates with Caleb, and some of them places where she had hung out with the other Sons when she had still been Beth, and hadn't yet made the transformation to Kaze. They passed the movie theater that Caleb had taken her to for their first date. She could still remember the movie, the popcorn that they shyly shared with each other.

_"What movie do you want to see?" Caleb asked Beth._

_"I don't know, you pick."__ Beth said._

_"How about Van __Helsing__?"__ Caleb said, looking at down at the brunette at his side._

_"I don't know, isn't that kinda a scary movie?" Beth asked, not really wanting to see the movie which would only __be a parody__ of her real life._

_"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Caleb said teasingly, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her in closer to him._

_"Okay. I guess that will be okay." Beth said hesitantly._

_"If you really don't want to, we could maybe see Spiderman 2 or Shrek 2."__ Caleb said, not wanting to ruin his first date with a girl he really liked._

_"No, Van __Helsing__ will be fine." She started to take out her wallet to pay, only to have Caleb put his hand over hers._

_"I can't let you pay. What would my mother say if she ever found out that I let you pay your own way? She'd kick me out of the family for sure.__ You have to let me pay for the tickets and the snacks. You wouldn't want to be the reason my mother disowns me, would you?" He gave her puppy dog eyes._

_She laughed. "No I wouldn't want that, cause then where would you live?"_

_"With you!"__Caleb__ said, pulling her close and leaning down to whisper in her ear. The sound of his voice that close to her sent shivers down her spine._

_"Yeah right, like my dad would let you do that. He'd kick your ass first then bury it ten feet down! __My brothers too."__ She laughed__, moving up in the line to the ticket window_

_"I could take your dad." Caleb said, flexing his arms, his dark eyes __twinkling__ "Two for Van __Helsing__ please." He told the pimply faced kid manning the counter._

_"Caleb__ hardly anyone can take my dad." She said to him, laughing at the thought of Caleb fighting her Marine-trained father who also had the benefit of training with other skilled hunters and martial arts masters. "He's been a Marine since he was seventeen."_

_"I thought you said that he was no longer in the Marine Corps." Caleb asked, as__ he collected the tickets from the kid._

_"Caleb, once a Marine, always a Marine."__ Beth__ spouted off, proud of the fact that her dad was a Marine.__ Caleb started to steer her into the movie theater. He handed the tickets to the kid taking them then they went to get in line for popcorn and sodas._

_"Wow, you sound like a poster child for the Marines. Is that where your brothers are? __The Marines__?"__ He asked, gesturing that he wanted __a large__ popcorn with extra butter to the girl behind the counter._

_"Sort of.__ It's__ a boot camp like place__ run by a former Marine, but it's not the Marines. But close." She __said__ taking the popcorn and putting a couple in her mouth while she waited for Caleb to get the sodas.__ After that, the conversation was stilted as they tried to get back to the playful banter of before. It wasn't until the first scary scene in the movie when Beth faked being scared and buried her face in Caleb's neck that they felt normal again. After the movie ended they walked out of the theater with Beth tucked into Caleb's side, laughing and talking on their way to the coffee shop down the street._

"God, it's been so long. So much has changed. That used to be a clothing shop." She said pointing to a shop that said Greenday's Books. There was a smaller sign underneath it that said 'Special Rare Books found here'. She saw the coffee shop that she and her father lived above. She saw herself sitting on the long peach couch that was tucked in the corner, tucked under Caleb's arm. She saw the countless study sessions that they had in eighth grade , studying for the entrance exam to Spencer's. She saw the food fight that she had had with Tyler and Reid, and she saw herself laughing at one of Pogue's awful jokes. She saw all her memories and more.

"A lot has changed in the time that you've been gone. People and stores have come and gone." Reid said, filling up the silence that filled the SUV after her comment.

"I know that that was bound to happen." She was silent for a moment. "Did he really try to self-destruct? Did it really take him three years to get over me?"

"Yeah. For two months he did nothing but get wasted every night. He would go home, do his homework and then when that was done, he would get wasted. Then he would call one of us and just go on about how it was his fault that you left. That he wasn't enough for you to stay. And we all had to be here for that. We all helped him through it. We did. And now he has Sarah, and he's finally happy again. Then you show up. What are you going to do to him now?" Reid asked.

"I'm going to do my job then leave. I won't make trouble for Caleb and Sarah. That is not my intention. But something is going on in this town and my brothers and I are going to find out." She said, not really paying attention to the words she was saying.

"What do you mean, something going on in this town?" Reid asked, making the turn down the street to get to Caleb's house. He waited for her answer, praying that she hadn't found out about their secret.

"You seriously haven't notices the kids that disappeared? Chase Collins, Danica Waldorf, Ryan Beddings, Natasha George, and Alex Carter? I know what you knew Chase, 'cause the Provost said that he was pretty tight with your group." She said, a slightly accusing tone in her voice, like she was sure that Reid was wholly responsible for the disappearances.

"Of course we noticed. All of the kids that disappeared were friends or acquaintances. Or in mine and Danica's case, we had some fun a few times. Chase leaving had nothing to do with us." Reid said, hoping that that comment wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass.

"Reid, what aren't you telling me?" Kaze turned in her seat a little to get a better view of his face.

"What makes you say that?" He lied, not meeting her eyes.

"Reid, livin' with my brothers I have an excellent bullshit meter. It is going off the charts right now." She said in a serious voice.

Reid thought about it for a minute, then abruptly swerved the car to the edge of the road, he quickly rolled down his window and gestured to Dean to pull up alongside.

"What's going on?" Sam asked once the Impala was within range.

"Listen, Kaze and I need some more time to talk. The road you want to turn off on is about a mile up the road. It's labeled with a sign that says 'Danvers Lane'. Just follow that until you get to some fancy iron gates. There should be a Mansion made of dark and light stone with a pond in front if you've taken the right road. There should be a silver Mustang in the garage, a yellow motorcycle, and a black Hummer in the driveway. You'll know you have the right house if you see all those cars. Just knock on the door, the guys should remember you." Reid gave them instructions.

"Everything okay?" Dean leaned over Sam to look up into the Rover.

"Yeah, Dean. We just need to talk, 'kay? We'll be there in a little bit." Kaze said.

"Okay, see you in a bit." Dean said, with a stilted voice and a nod of his head. Both Reid and Kaze watched the sleek black vehicle roar off down the road until it was out of sight.

"Okay, spill." Kaze's voice had gotten hard, knowing that Reid and the others were keeping something big a secret.

"I can't tell you all the details, I can't. I took a promise long before I met you and I won't break my Word." He said when she gave him a look and started to say something. "I can tell you this. We have nothing to do with any of the other disappearances. Chase was because of us. But we don't know where he went."

"What do you mean?" Kaze asked.

Reid thought for a minute, trying to decide how best to talk to her and tell her what happened without really telling her what happened.

"At the start of the term Chase came here and started up some trouble for us. We talked with him but it didn't work. He attacked Kate and Pogue and he put them both in the hospital. So Caleb went to the Old Putnam Barn and fought with him. He had kidnapped Sarah and Caleb was so mad. This was all just a few months ago. Anyway, somehow during the fight, the barn caught on fire and Caleb had to get Sarah out of there, so he knocked out Chase and barely got Sarah and himself out of there alive. When the firemen got there and put out the fire, he told them that Chase had still been inside. When they went back to find him, he wasn't there. We don't know how he got out of the fire, but he is gone. A couple of weeks later, Danica disappeared, then a week later the next, and then the next, and so on. No more kids have disappeared since Alex. Do you know what is going on?" Reid asked Kaze.

"I have an idea, but until I talk to by brothers and my Uncle Bobby, I don't want to say anything." She glared at Reid who was laughing at the thought of an Uncle Bobby. "What are you laughing at , you hyena on crack?"

"You have an Uncle Bobby? Is he a redneck mechanic?" He couldn't stop laughing. " Does he have one of those rusted out cars with a rifle rack in it? Does he have a hound dog named Blue?" Reid kept on cackling like a lunatic.

"Actually the dog's name is Spike the second." She stared straight at him.

"Really?"

"Anyone else in my family you want to laugh at?" She said in a serious voice.

"No." Reid looked away. "Kaze what happened to you? You never used to be this scary. You used to be sweet and kind. What happened that you became so hard, and how did you learn to fight the way you did last night?"

"My dad didn't die of natural causes, Reid. He was murdered." She said to him bluntly.

"What are you talking about? Pogue's Dad is the Chief of the Hospital, he said that the ME ruled it a heart attack." Reid blundered.

"Reid, my dad was in the best shape of his life, he has been that way since he was seventeen, when he joined the Marines. He hardly ever ate junk food, and he exercised every day. No, he was murdered." Kaze said, turning toward the window of the Range Rover, tears in her eyes.

"How do you know that for sure?" Reid asked her.

"Because I saw it with my own two eyes! I saw my dad die right in front of me, he saved my life! I was hiding in a secret compartment in the closet and I peeked out, and I saw him arguing with this guy, and then he died. Just like that. The guy touched him, and he just dropped dead. My dad was murdered. And I was sure that I was next. So when the guy left after looking for me for an hour or two, I threw some stuff in a bag, grabbed my dad's keys to his truck and booked. I'm sorry that I didn't call any of you, but I was so freaked, I couldn't think. All I could think of was that my brothers would protect me."

"Beth, we would have done the same. You could have come to us! We would have helped you!" Reid cried out reaching out to hold Kaze.

"Reid we were all 15! What would you have done? You don't have magical powers that could keep that demon away from me!" Kaze said to him. "What were you going to do? My brothers are trained for this sort of thing. So am I."

"What do you mean, You're trained for this? What is 'this'?" Reid asked.

"I'll explain it when we get to Caleb's house. My brother's can fill you in on a lot of the stuff that I can't. We need to go. We have to get this talk over and done with."

"No, you tell me now. What the hell have you been trained for?" Reid demanded. "What is going on?"

"Reid, why can't you wait a few more minutes?" Kaze asked, desperate for the comfort of her brothers. Being back in Ipswich was an emotional overload,a nd finding out she had destroyed Caleb just made her want to curl up in Sam's side.

"No you tell me now!" Reid all but yelled, his emotions getting the better of him. His eyes flashed fire, literally and Kaze shrank back.

"What the hell?! Reid, what just happened with your eyes? They flashed fire!" Kaze reached for the door, frantic to get out, to get some air, to get away from Reid. She opened the door and tumbled out, gasping for air, backing away from Reid who had jumped out of the car at the same time as she had, and had already rounded the hood of the car. He started towards her, but she kept backing away.

"Who else?" She asked him, still backing away.

"Who else what?" He asked right back.

"Who else has it?" Kaze asked, staring straight at him, like her gaze would make him tell her the truth.

"Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue. Since we were thirteen." Reid answered, seeing no way out of the situation. He couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes after

"Why didn't you guys ever tell me? I mean, we were best friends! Caleb and I were dating….and you guys never said anything! Why?" Kaze asked, a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Ever since our ancestors came here, to this spot, we have been persecuted for our gifts. So we became a Covenant of Silence. And that has endured for almost 300 years. Only the women we marry or will marry are allowed to know. If a woman decides not to marry us after we told them, then we erase their memories of being told. Like we will with you." Reid said, finally looking Kaze, trying to gauge her reaction.

"You're gonna wipe my memory?" Kaze couldn't believe it. They were going to wipe her memory. With their magical powers. That they had never told her about. Of course she couldn't really talk. She hid her powers from them for two years too. And now she was hiding even more. She was hiding her family and the truth.

* * *

Yay me. I told one of my fabulous reviewers that I would have this up before the new year and it is done. I also promised one of my reviewers the confrontation between the Winchesters and the Covenant, and there is a mini confrontation, but not the big one. I apologize but for anyone of my readers who writes, you know that when the muse hits, you gotta go where they take you. So I went. Yes my muse kidnapped me, but you all got a long chapter out of it (or at least what counts as long for me!0 I hope you all enjoy it, and a Happy New Year to all! I hope to have the next chapter done by the second week of the New Year, so please be patient. I am also right in the middle of sorting through my stuff so that I can move a lot of it to my new home. Plus I still need to find a job so I will be busy witht that. So again please read and review, and Happy New Year! 


	5. Witches, vampires, and hybrids, oh my!

Hey next chapter. Standard disclaimer applies. Kaze belongs to me, no one else. Mad props to Beccatdemon13 for helping me with the ending. She wrote it all so that goes to her. Other wise, enjoy the show!

After Reid's announcement, Kaze slowly got back into the Range Rover, as did Reid. She said nothing to him, feeling guilty for keeping her own family's secret from them. Reid just stared at her for a moment, thinking that her silence was due to shock, when in reality it was guilt. He started up the car, and they took off from the side of the road, narrowly missing an oncoming sedan that was driving the speed limit. The driver of the sedan honked at them and threw them the bird. Reid only threw the bird back and slammed his foot down on the gas. They drove over the speed limit to get to the street that would take them to the Danvers Mansion. Reid, still silent but strangely mad, took the turn onto Danvers Lane on two wheels. He drove like a mad man until he squealed to a stop in front of the mansion.

"They're going to know that I told you, just don't interfere. I have to take the consequences of my actions." Reid warned her as he walked up to the door with Kaze at his side.

"That won't be a problem." Kaze said as she watched Reid open the door like he lived there himself.

"We're here!" Reid yelled, trying to find out where everyone was.

"In the Library. With a Wrench. And it was Col. Mustard!" Came the reply from Tyler. Kaze couldn't help but laugh a little at his reply.

"His sense of humor is better, huh?" Kaze said softly, looking at Reid. He stopped and looked back at her.

Just as softly he replied, "Yeah. Right after you left, he decided to stop being as quiet as he was. You changed everything when you left us in the lurch."

"I'm sorry. Maybe once I explain everything, it will all make sense. That is all that I can offer you right now. Can we go?" She indicated down the hall.

"Yeah." Reid dragged a hand through his blonde hair, messing it up. He started down the long hallway to the Library. "Just tell us the truth. We can get it from you, and you don't want to go through that."

Kaze stopped , and looked at Reid incredulously. "You would 'rape' our minds like that?! I would seriously like to see you try!" and with that she started down the hallway, following the low murmur of voices that she could here. She banged open the door, and stood in the doorway for a long minute, just staring at Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue. While she was still staring at them she sent a silent message to her brothers, using her powers to connect to their minds.

_''They're gonna erase our minds after this. Or at least try to."_

_"What do you mean? Kaz, what's going on?" Sam asked._

_"They have powers like me. They don't want anyone but their future wives to know, so after they explain everything to us, they're gonna erase our minds. Just don't let on that you know."__ Kaze said._

_"Dude, what kind of people did you hang out with?"__ Dean had to interject._

During the little exchange, Caleb's mom, who was present at the time, started to ask her guests if they wanted anything to eat or drink.

"A soda would be great for us." Sam said, as he turned Kaze's attention from the Sons back to him. He indicated that his sister should be seated between himself and Dean on the sofa that dominated one wall. She sat down, bolstered by Dean on her left and Sam on her right. Reid went to sit next to Tyler in the large leather chair by the fireplace. Pogue and Caleb sat at a small table with a weird bust of some long dead relative of Caleb's on it. There was an awkward silence where Kaze's eyes kept flitting from Caleb to Pogue to Tyler and the on to Reid. It kept going for a little bit until Caleb finally caught on to the meaning.

"You told her!" He said in a slightly raised voice to Reid.

"She found out by mistake!" Reid immediately went on the defense. Tyler and Pogue stayed silent waiting to see if the verbal argument would escalate into a full out brawl like they had been doing lately. Sam, Kaze and Dean just sat back, waiting to see what would happen.

"Kaz what do they mean?" Sam whispered to his sister.

"All four apparently have powers similar to mine. Reid got angry at me and his eyes flared up, that's how I found out about them. After that, he had to tell me about the others."

"Reid you know that we don't Use in front of others!" Caleb started to say.

"I'm sorry, I know we didn't want to tell her, but it just sort of slipped out! She made me so mad that it just happened. I don't know why, but it seem like lately I've been have trouble controlling it. Like it doesn't want to be contained, like it wants out."

Caleb started to get upset about that, but then Tyler cut in and said, "Me too. It feels like something is pulling the Power out of me. Like something out there is calling to it, and the Power in me is trying to answer it."

Caleb looked like he was lost, until Pogue said, "It's the same with me too."

"Yeah I've felt it also. But not all the time. Only when I'm angry or feeling some strong emotion." He heard frantic whispering coming from the sofa that the Winchester siblings were seated on. "What are your guys talking about?"

"Not yet. First I want to hear about your history." Kaze said.

"Why do we have to go first? We're here to hear why you left. I want to hear why you left." Reid piped up from where he was sitting.

"Dean?" Kaze said, barely looking at any of the Sons.

Dean took a moment, like he was trying to get all the facts right in his 25 year old mind. "It started six months after Sammy here was born. I think that I was about 4 at the time. It was late and I was asleep when I heard my mom screaming 'No!' . I woke up and started running towards Sammy's room. When I got there, our dad shoved him into my arms, and yelled 'Go Dean, run.' So I ran with Sammy in my arms outside. We barely made it out with my dad grabbing us right before the house exploded. After that everything changed. Our dad became obsessed with Mom's killer. Only problem was that he figured out that mom's killer wasn't human in the strictest sense. He was a Demon. So then Dad started a quest, to find the son of a bitch and kill him. It just so happened that he found out about other supernatural beings along the way. If they were evil, then they had to be killed. This was how Sam, Kaze and I grew up. Hunting and killing all evil supernatural beings."

"Wait, where does Kaze fit in to your happy little family when you were younger? I count at least eight year between you, and you said that you were only four when this happened." Pogue spoke up.

"Let me continue and I will tell you more. Anyway, Mom was the love of Dad's life. Nothing could ever touch what they had. After mom died, I don't think that Dad ever looked at another woman. So three years after Mom died, Dad just couldn't take it anymore, and went to a bar and got smashed. All he said that he could remember was a woman with golden brown hair coming up to him and leading him off. He said that he never remembered having sex with her, or even going with her. Well that little 'forgetting episode' lasted for 11 months. Dad was missing for eleven months with this woman as his kidnapper." Dean said.

"Were you and Sam by your selves?" Tyler asked.

"No. He was supposed to be on a long hunt, and so he left us with a good friend of ours Bobby. So we were okay for that 11 months. Uncle Bobby had every one of his hunter friends out looking for Dad. Then all of the sudden, he showed up after 12 months with this squalling, red infant that came to be Beth. According to Dad, she was our little sister. The woman was a witch and had placed Dad under a spell. It was all hunky-dorie until he found a picture of us and figured out that the life he was living was a lie. She had somehow convinced him that they were married, and so he had sex with her, and a couple of months later she found out she was pregnant. He told us he found the picture when she was eight months along. But he couldn't abandon his child, so he stayed with her until the baby was born. Unfortunately when Beth was born there were some complications, and the woman ended up dying about a month later. So dad made his way home to us with little Beth in tow."

Sam decided to kick in his two cents here. "After that, we stayed with Uncle Bobby and Dad started to cut back on his hunting and stayed home to help Dean and Uncle Bobby raise Beth. Before that, Dean had been raising me. Don't get us wrong as soon as we were old enough to train, we started training."

"When did your dad decide that you were old enough to train?" Caleb asked, looking at Kaze.

Dean saw the look and answered for her. "Seven. When I turned seven I started training, Sam the same, Kaze also the same. All of those intervening years we had a lot of research on demons and other supernatural things to do. Uncle Bobby has a lot of books on the supernatural so we did research on that. But that was never my favorite part, Kaze neither. Sammy took to the research like a duck to water."

Something that Dean had said was nagging at Tyler. "Dean you said that Beth's mom was a witch. Do you mean like a Wiccan or something else?"

"What do you mean Ty?" Caleb asked.

"She was something else." Kaze said, looking at Caleb, then looked at the ugly figurine next to Caleb. In an instant, flames erupted across her eyes, causing them to turn black. Suddenly the figurine went flying around the room, narrowly missing Pogue and Reid.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Caleb, Tyler and Reid all yelled, ducking out of the way of the wildly flying figurine.

"Just a small part of my power." Kaze said, returning the bust to the table and letting her eyes go back to normal.

"There's more? More to your powers?" Reid asked. "Wait if you knew that you had these powers, why did you freak out so much when I had my little 'accident'?"

"Because I always assumed that the chances of meeting another like me were slim to none. How was I to know that I was friends with 4 witches? You guys never volunteered the info! Why should I?" Kaze shot back at Reid.

"But I was your boyfriend! And you never said. I really loved you, Beth." Caleb said.

" And I loved you, Caleb. But from the time I was thirteen, and my powers manifested themselves, I was told to keep it a secret. To not tell anyone. That what would happen if I told someone was that they would take me away from my family, and they would do tests, and I would never see the outside world again. So I was scared. My dad was scared, my brothers were scared. We didn't want anyone finding out, and that meant friends and significant others too. It was my family's way of protecting me. And it worked, until today when I found out about you guys." Kaze said defensively

"Don't you think that we would have done the same for you? God, Kaze we all loved you. Some of us in different ways than others, but still! I mean come on! To some of us you were like a little sister." Pogue said, spreading his arms wide to indicate the other Sons who were nodding in agreement to his statement.

"And to some of us you were our heart and soul." Caleb said quietly.

"We made the choice not to tell anyone, and we stand by that decision 100." Dean said, steel in his voice. Sam nodded along with what Dean was saying.

"We protected our sister by not telling, and we would do it all over again." Sam put in. The Sons of Ipswich just sat on their chairs, staring at the Winchester siblings.

"Besides, no offense, but I would trust my brothers way more than I would trust you guys to protect me. They've been doing it all their lives, and we've been trained for it. You have had your powers since you were thirteen right, no formal training? Am I close? You all had each other, you're a family. This is my family. I know that you all trust each other with your lives. I trust them with my lives. Simple as that." Kaze said the last part with tears in her eyes, and looked straight at Caleb. "I loved you Caleb, but not enough to tell you my secret. You loved me but not enough to tell me yours. But you told your girlfriend. What does that say about us?"

"She was in trouble and danger. She needed to know. You at the time didn't!" Caleb exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. He pushed a hand through his hair, and then turned to his ex-girlfriend. "If we hadn't pushed your hand tonight, would you ever had told us that you are a witch?"

Kaze looked straight at Caleb with tears in her eyes. "No."

"I guess that's it then." He said after a long silence from him and the other Sons. "I guess we never meant anything to you."

"Damn it Cale, you know that that is not true. But just like you protected yourselves so have i!" This time it was Kaze's turn to jump up from her seat and pace around the room. "Look can we just drop this? We have five missing kids, and we need to know what is going on here."

"What do you mean? Five kids have gone missing. That's it. It's probably just some phyco killer getting his jollies off on this." Reid snarked.

"It's a vampire." Came a new voice. "And she's old and evil as they come." Everyone turned towards the voice to see a woman with long brown hair, and large sad eyes standing next to a tall man with dark brown hair and a goatee.

"Lenore!" Kaze cried, running up to the woman. "What are you doing here?" She and Lenore gave each other hugs. Kaze then moved on to the tall man. "Eli. It's good to see you again."

Sam and Dean both stood up also to embrace the woman and clasp hands with Eli. "It's good to see you both but what are you all doing here?" "What's going on?" "What do you know that we don't?" Sam and Dean took turns firing off the question at the two newcomers.

"Slow down. We will answer all the questions that you have, but first would it be possible to get something to drink?" Lenore asked, directing her question to Caleb, who nodded and went to the side board to get them something to drink. He came back with a glass of water for both of them.

"Sorry, we no longer have any alcohol in this house." He said by way of explanation as to why he gave them water.

"Don't worry about it honey, water is about all that I can handle right now." Lenore said, sipping the water, and slowly rubbing just below her stomach. Kaze was the only one who caught on, and caught Lenore's eye. Her eyes asked a silent question, and Lenore nodded. Kaze yelped in happy delight and jumped up to hug Lenore again. Both Sam and Dean just stood there with confused looks on their faces. Eli looked over at them and cradled his arms like he was holding a baby. The light went on in Sam's face, but Dean remained clueless. Sam walked over to Lenore and gave her a hug along with a soft "Congratulations!" in her ear. Sam turned around and saw that his brother was still clueless.

"She and Eli are having a baby, Dean!" He said loudly. Dean finally caught on and went over to Lenore to give her a hug. He then went to Eli and shook his hand. "Congratulations to both of you."

"Okay if the warm fuzzyness is over, do any of you want to tell us what the hell is going on? What do you mean that it's a vampire taking everyone?" Reid asked.

"She's old. Older than our clan, and our clan is one of the oldest in the US. Of course there are older ones in Europe, but we aren't in Europe are we?" Lenore started to say.

"Wait, what clan? What are you talking about?" Tyler spoke up. He had a confused look on his face. So did Reid, Caleb, and Pogue. "Who is this 'she'?"

"She is among the elder of some of the vampires in the world. Not the oldest, but kinda up there." Eli replied. "Her name is Natalia Ivandrokoss. But nowadays she goes by Serpentina. I know, so original." He rolled his eyes at the last part.

"How did you all find out about this?" Kaze asked, leading Lenore to the couch she had been sitting on.

"She approached us about joining her. Said that a new age was coming that she had a new weapon. One to turn the tides against the hunters." Lenore explained.

"What do you mean? What do they have?" Sam asked.

"She has a witch that she turned vampire. A boy by the name of Chase Collins."

"Shit. So you mean that all that power is now a vampire too?" Caleb asked.

"Yep. Now he had super-human strength, speed, and rapid healing." Kaze said, running a hand through her hair again in agitation.

"And his father's power." Caleb said softly.

"What?!" Sam, Dean, Kaze, Lenore, and Eli all said at once.

"What do you mean? Cale, you need to tell us what is going on in your end of the woods here." Kaze said, getting up and walking over to Caleb. She knelt in front of him. "Caleb, what aren't you telling us here?"

" He has twice the power of them." He indicated the other boys. "On my eighteenth birthday, Chase and I fought. I was losing until my father, as the last thing that he did for me, willed me his power. So he and I are matched."

"You mean that we have a vampire witch running around out there with twice the power and a centuries old vampire with psychotic tendencies?" Eli said. "Great, we're dead."

Kaze, Dean and Sam all looked warily at each other. Pogue caught the look between siblings and said, "What aren't you guys telling us?"

Every one turned to look at the three Winchester siblings. Kaze, still kneeling in front of Caleb, got up and joined her brothers who were standing in front of a bookcase. They all looked at each other, then pushed up the sleeves of their shirts. They all had tattoos on their forearms. Kaze had 'Lamia' on her right arm and Venator on her left. Sam had 'Venificus' on his right and 'Venator' on his left. Dean had 'Bellator' on his right arm and 'Ventator' on his left. When the tattoos were revealed, both Eli and Lenore gasped, astonished by what they saw on their arms.

"You never told us that you were chosen to be 'Hunters'. When did this all happen?" Lenore said accusingly to the siblings.

"What are 'Hunters'?" Tyler asked.

"Okay there are basically two types of hunters. There are your run of the mill, something horrible happened to my family, so I want revenge against every evil supernatural being out there hunter, then there's us. We were chosen by Mik'ael to battle the darker side of evil. God I sound like a trailer for a really bad horror movie." Dean explained.

"We are basically permanently charged up Hunters for the side of all that is good. We are stronger, faster, and can heal instantaneously from a wound. That really helps against demons. And all the other things that we hunt. It helps that two of us have other powers. Sam is a psychic, and I have the Power."

"What about Dean? What does he have? I haven't heard you say anything about him having special Powers." Reid asked, throwing a leg over the arm of the chair.

"And who's Mik'ael?" Caleb asked.

"Dean doesn't have powers, but he does have more strength, speed, and endurance than us. Our tattoos reflect back on us. Dean is more the warrior than either of us, so his tattoo on his right arm says 'warrior' in latin. Mine says 'witch' and Sam's is 'wizard'. And Mik'ael is the Prince of all Angels, and the Leader of God's army." Kaze explained.

"Wizard? Not like Harry Potter, right?" Pogue asked.

"No. Back in the dark ages, if you had a lot more knowledge than others, then you were considered a wizard. Sam is way smarter than Dean and me-"

"Speak for yourself!"

"-so he is considered a wizard. At least that is what Mik'ael told us." Kaze said the last part while directing a glare at Dean for interrupting her.

"So you guys are warriors for God. Good to know you are all crazy." Reid said.

"What does the other word mean? The other word that you all have tattooed onto your left arms." Tyler asked.

"Hunter." Sam answered.

"So you really believe all of this. You really believe that you are warriors for God." Caleb said.

"Why is that surprising?" Kaze demanded softly, "You're all witches, isn't that technically impossible?"

"It just seems a little off." Caleb defended himself.

"You know I find it off how you don't flinch at the mention of vampires or the like but you find predestined hunters out there." Kaze rolled her eyes, "You want proof?"

"Yeah." Pogue spoke up.

Kaze sighed to herself before pulling out a small dagger that she always kept by herself. She pushed the dagger into her arm and let it rip across. Sam and Dean flinched slightly while the Sons started open mouthed. As the blood dripped slowly down and off the knife, the wound was disappearing right before their eyes.

"Still doubt it?" Kaze demanded smirking inwardly as all the Sons quickly shook their heads no, "Good."

"Now what are we going to do about this vampire problem?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam sighed rubbing his temples slowly, "But something tells me time is of the essence."

"Those kids are still alive." Kaze whispered paling slightly, "They're bait. They're baiting us."

R&R please!


	6. Painted on my heart

A/N So I'm back. I really hope that y'all are waiting for this chapter. I have worked very hard on this and I can't wait for y'all to read it. I had a little play list playing while I wrote this chapter so if you want to listen to the same music as me then here is the play list. 1. Breaking Benjamin 'So cold' (If you can try to find the acoustic version. It is so beautiful) 2. Seether- Careless Whisper - I don't care. 4. The Cult- Painted on my heart. The last song is the one featured in the story. Check it out if you get a chance.

* * *

Chapter Six- Painted on my heart-

"They're bait?! What do you mean?" Reid was the first to speak in the silence that prevailed after Kaze's announcement.

"For us and for you. Chase is your bait and the kids from Spencer's are ours. She knows that we were coming. She's using you to get to me. She somehow found out that we have a connection and she's using it. Damn it." Kaze turned to her brothers and the two vampires standing near them. "This cannot come back to them." She pointed to the Son's. "We have a lot of work to get done and I don't think that we have that much time to do it in." Kaze and her brothers started moving to the door, the two vampires following behind them, when Caleb finally found his voice.

"Where are you going? What do you mean, you don't want this to come back to us?" He said loudly.

"You really don't want to get in the middle of this fight, Cale. It's better for you and the rest of the Sons not to get involved. I don't want you all to get hurt." Kaze said.

"No this is our town and you can't make us not fight!" Reid said jumping up to walk to where Kaze and her family were standing by the door. "Besides what if you need back up? We can totally help out in that respect. You know Caleb has mad powers and Pogue's pretty strong. I am too and so is Baby boy. Let us help."

"No. This is our fight." Kaze started to say when she was cut off by Tyler.

"But those are our friends. You don't have a stake in this. We want a chance to destroy Chase forever. This could be it. We can dust him and this Serpent lady and be done with it." Tyler said.

"Man, y'all watch too much 'Buffy'. You don't just stick a stake in a vampire and hope it goes 'poof'. You have to cut off it's head. It's dirty, grimy, messy work. Not for the faint at heart. You don't want to get in the middle of that. It's especially hard when it's someone you know. 'Cause no doubt by now, Serpentia has made all of your friends into vampir-." Dean stopped when behind him Sam suddenly moaned and grabbed for his head. Instantly Dean turned and put his hand on Sam's shoulder to balance him. When it seemed like Sam's legs were going to buckle, Dean lead him over to a couch. Kaze hurried over to Sam's head and put her hands on either side of his temples.

"Get me a cold washcloth." Kaze growled at the boys right before her eyes flamed up and her gaze went blank. The Son's shot uneasy glances at each other, not doing what she had asked.

"Now, goddamnit. Get her a fucking washcloth now!" Dean growled at them when none of them moved fast enough for him. Dean knelt down at the side of his two siblings in a guard fashion. Lenore and Eli took up flanking positions and bared their vampire teeth at them to get them moving. Tyler was the first to come to his senses after seeing the sea of sharp teeth and ran out of the room to the bathroom down the hall. He came back with a dry washcloth and ran over to the sideboard where the alcohol was sitting. He plunged the washcloth into the half melted ice bucket then took it over to Dean. Dean grabbed it and placed it on his brother's forehead. Tyler went back to stand with the rest of his friends where they watched the drama unfolding in front of them.

They could see Kaze's hands shaking with the effort of maintaining contact with her brother and they could see Sam shaking in what looked like a seizure. They could see Dean kneeling and whispering to his siblings but they couldn't hear what was being said.

Suddenly in the relative silence of the library, a cell phone rang with the ringtone of Breaking Benjamin's 'So Cold'. Caleb looked at the others then sighed, knowing who it was that was calling him. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and walked out into the hall before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Caleb! Where are you? Why aren't you guys at school?" Sarah asked at the other end of the line.

"I had an emergency to deal with the guys and couldn't come to school today." Caleb told her, bypassing the truth and tell his own version of what was happening.

"It has to do with that girl from last night, right? God Caleb, who is she?" Sarah demanded, getting a little emotional.

"She's an ex-girlfriend from three years ago. She just came back into town and the guys and I need to talk with her. That's it. But right now, I can't talk. Beth's brother seems to be having a seizure, and I need to get back in there. Okay? I will call you later when this is all over with. I promise. I just can't talk right now until I get some clear answers from her. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Caleb hurriedly hung up the phone then turned it off so that Sarah wouldn't call him back. When he walked back into the room, he saw that Sam's seizure was over and that Kaze was now tenderly wiping his brow with the washcloth while Dean stood off on the side talking to Lenore and Eli. He then saw Reid and Tyler talking to themselves and Pogue talking on his cell phone, most likely talking to Kate. Then he looked back over at Kaze and a chorus from a song came into his mind.

_I've still got your face_

_Painted on my heart._

_Scrawled on my soul_

_Etched upon my memory, baby._

Caleb knew. He just knew, that now that his Beth was back he would never be able to let her go after this. No matter what happened, he didn't think that he was strong enough to let her go a second time. He knew that she didn't belong here with him, but he also knew that she was painted on his heart with some kind of permanent paint. She was seared into his soul and he didn't want to lose her for a second time. He looked over at Pogue and saw that he was off the phone and headed for him.

"I know that look on your face. It's the same one that you wore when we would go out searching for Beth. Don't do this man. Don't hurt yourself this way again. You have Sarah now. You cannot go where I know that you are going to go. She is going to leave after all of this is done. She a freakin' warrior of GOD, Cale. She doesn't belong here any more than you belong out there. You are the 2.5 kid, golden fucking retriever, white picket fence type. You are going to Harvard. Where is she going after this?" Pogue asked, keeping his voice low.

"Probably back to my Uncle Bobby's place for some R&R. Anything else you need to know about me?" Neither of the Sons noticed Kaze coming up alongside them. They turned with twin looks of horror. "Look I am not here to rock the boat. Hell I didn't even want to see you at all. Just to skip this part of all this sugar and candy apples. If not for Nicky's last night, you guys would never had seen me back in Ipswich." And with that she walked away from them both. Caleb started to hear the song in his head as he watched her walk back to where Sam was lying on a sofa.

_I'd thought you'd be out of my mind_

_And I'd finally found a way to_

_Learn to live with out you_

_I thought that it was just a matter of time_

_Till I had a hundred reasons_

_Not to think about you._

_But just not so_

_And after all this time_

_I still can't just let go._

_I've got your face_

_Painted on my heart_

_Scrawled on my soul_

_Etched upon my memory, baby_

_I've got your kiss _

_Still burning on my lips_

_The touch of my fingertips_

_Is love so deep inside of me baby._

_I was trying everything that I can_

_To get my heart to forget you_

_But it just can't seem so_

_I guess it's just no use_

_In every part of me_

_Is still a part of you_

_I've got your face_

_Painted on my heart_

_Scrawled on my soul_

_Etched upon my memory, baby_

_I've got your kiss _

_Still burning on my lips_

_The touch of my fingertips_

_Is love so deep inside of me baby._

_I've got your face_

_Painted on my heart_

_Painted on my heart_

_Painted on my heart_

_Something in your eyes keeps haunting me_

_I'm trying to escape you_

_And I know that there ain't no way to_

_To chase you from my mind_

_I've got your face_

_Painted on my heart_

_Scrawled on my soul_

_Etched upon my memory, baby_

_I've got your kiss _

_Still burning on my lips_

_The touch of my fingertips_

_Is love so deep inside of me baby._

_I've got your face_

_I've got your face_

_Painted on my heart_

_Painted on my heart_

_Painted on my heart_

Caleb knew that it was no use. He knew that he was still in love with Kaze, even loved this new tougher version of his Beth. He knew that no matter what Pogue said, he wanted to be with her and no one else. After all she was still painted on his heart, scrawled upon his soul, etched in his memory. Now all that Caleb had to do was convince her to stay after her job here was done.

* * *

So you know the drill- review please. And really if you get a chance, listen to the song on Youtube. It's such an amazing song. It really helped me write this really short chapter. But the next chapter should be longer. Just give me some time to work on it. Love you guys for sticking with me on this story. It is by no means dead (as a very rude person said to me!)


	7. Visions of sugarplums and candycanes

**Chapter Seven- Visions of sugarplums and candycanes!  
**

**And yet another chapter. Sorry this one took so long. I now have to work during my prime writing hours which seem to be right in the middle of the night. So I don't get to write as much as I would like. But I got this one out and hope that everyone enjoys it. PS. A little swearing in this chapter. Nothing that kids in America don't hear every day of the week, but I thought that I should inform you all of it!

* * *

Chapter Seven-** Visions of sugarplums and candycanes!

"So what's going on with them? Sam said that he didn't want to talk until you came back." Dean said as he saw his sister coming back from talking with Caleb and Pogue.

"Yeah?" Kaze asked, looking down at her brother who was still laying on the couch, with the cold washcloth on his forehead, ignoring Dean's question. "So did it work at all? Did my magic help at all?"

"Yeah, not half as nauseous as I was last time. And the headache really isn't all that bad. Thanks. So you guys want to hear what's doing?" Sam asked as he gingerly sat up from his reclining position on the couch.

"Yeah, what was it this time?" Dean asked, waving at the others in the room to come closer so that Sam would only have to go through this once.

"It started off blurry-" Sam started to say.

"Wait. What started off blurry?" Reid and Tyler asked at the same time. There was a small titter of laughter from the Sons but not from any of the other occupants of the room.

"His vision. What else would it be?" Kaze asked, scorn evident in her voice at the stupidity of the boys.

"Oh yes, stupid us to have thought that it might be something else?" Reid said, all of the sarcasm he could amass behind the statement.

"Look, you don't like how things are going, you can leave. You want to help, you gotta help our way. There is no two way street here. To use a wonderful cliché, it's our way or the fucking highway!" Kaze said as she progressively got closer to Reid with every word she said. As she finished her statement, she was right up in his face. Despite the fact that Reid was a little bit taller than Kaze, she was still intimidating enough that Reid wisely backed down.

"Okay, who said anything about 'streets'? We just want to know what's going on! You can't just bust in here, Beth after years of no contact, and have brothers having seizures, and not tell us what's going on! We just want to know what is going on! This concerns us too. These are our friends!" Tyler spoke up.

"Oh wait, did we fail to mention that Sam is psychic? Cause, I could' a sworn we had." Dean said, putting an innocent expression on his face.

" Seriously?! You're psychic? Why didn't any of us know about this?" Caleb demanded.

"Okay first, since when do you need to know every little detail? And second, who cares? My brother has something to say." Dean retorted, revving up for an argument.

"We care! You can't just come into OUR town and mess with us like this! We need to know everything that is going on here!" Pogue yelled, getting more irate.

"You don't need to know! Shit! Like my sister said, if you hadn't seen her at Nicky's, you never would have known that we were here! And it's not like you own the town, and are the law enforcement around here!" Dean shouted back.

"That is ENOUGH! You all are just making Sam's headache worst, so shut the fuck up and let him speak, you moronically gifted chowder heads!" Kaze yelled, to get everyone's attention. Instantly, everyone's attention was on Sam, so that he could tell them about the vision.

"You don't mean me?" Dean asked into the silence with a slightly offended tone.

"You are the king of the moronically gifted chowder heads! Now everyone shut up!!!" Kaze said, exasperated with all of the guys in the room. "Sam needs to get this out now, then we can take him back to our hotel room, so he can rest! So everyone just shut up!"

"So like I started say, everything started off blurry, kinda like how your vision is when you get knocked out, then you wake up so I think I was seeing what was going on through somebody's eyes. So the vision cleared and I saw the kids all sitting on the floor of what looked like a cellar and all of them are chained up. Like old fashioned manacles like they used back in the 1700's and the 1800's." Sam paused to catch his breath, still suffering from the effects of the vision.

"Sounds like they could be in the old colony. There are a lot of old cellars there and I think that there would be those kind of manacles there." Caleb supplied, a little less upset than he had been earlier.

"It's not impossible. It's the old colony. I wouldn't doubt that there is shit like that there. The question now is how are we going to find them, and how will we rescue them?" Reid asked, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"First, you are not part of this, and second shut up and let Sam finish." Dean said.

"What do you mean that we aren't part of this?! These are our friends! We have a right to be part of this!" Tyler spoke up.

"You aren't trained for this, we are. We have trained all of our lives for shit like this! What the hell have you guys trained for? Swimming? Using your daddy's money to buy that new CD that you just can't live without?" Kaze snorted with derision.

"ENOUGH! You can all bicker like children all day long, or you can all work together and get these kids back, and defeat your enemies once and for all! But you can't do that if you remain divided the way you are right now!" Lenore roared. Everyone in the room stopped arguing, and looked at the mild-mannered vampire in shock. The Winchesters shut up because they had never really seen Lenore raise her voice before, and the Sons, because they were afraid that something would happen to them if they didn't shut up. "Now Sam, was there anything else? Anything that would help us find them?" She asked nicely.

"I still think that there should be full disclosure from all involved parties." Reid groused.

"So you all ready to spill your deepest darkest secrets?" Dean asked, and when no one replied, he said, "Didn't think so."

"Dean. Shut up!" Kaze hissed at her brother. "Sam was there anything else?

"No, not much. Just that Chase kid, he came in and started taunting the kids. I think I remember him saying something about how they would all eventually join him. It's a little fuzzy as I have the feeling that whatever drugs were used to knock the kids out, were still in their systems. Everything about the vision was fuzzy. There's nothing else that I can remember. Maybe later you can do your thing and help me remember, but right now I just want to sleep." Sam said the last part as he was covering up a huge yawn.

"Okay. Let's get you to bed and when you wake up, then we'll try again." Kaze said as she ran her fingers through her brother's long locks of hair. Sam leaned into the touch and tried to cover up another yawn but was unsuccessful.

"We need to get you back to the motel." Dean said, leaning down to help his younger sibling up.

"You could stay here." Caleb offered quietly. Kaze, Sam, and Dean all turned to look at the eldest of the Sons looking at them. "It's closer to town. And my mom is out of town right now, and we have lots of room. Plus I don't know if there are any books in the library that could help with the hunt, but you're welcome to check. I just-" Caleb looked down at this point. "I want to help out any way that I can. We all got off on a bad start. Let me make it up to you all. Even you guys can stay here if you want. Um… what kind of sleeping arrangements do you need?" Caleb said, indicating Lenore and Eli.

"Somewhere with really heavy, dark curtains. We can stand a little sunshine, but not prolonged periods of it." Lenore stated. Caleb nodded and started to think of the rooms that had heavy dark curtains. He suddenly remembered that he had offered rooms to his ex-girlfriend and her family. He looked at them, waiting for their answer.

Dean, Kaze, and Sam looked at each other, silently communicating with their eyes. They seemed to have reached a decision as Dean turned to Caleb and asked, "Where can we put Sasquatch over here?"

* * *

Later that night, after Kaze and Dean had gotten Sam settled in one of the rooms, and had settled themselves, Kaze left Dean to take a shower in his room and wandered down stairs, trying to find the library. She was hoping to find something to read. She couldn't sleep because of everything that had happened that day. All of the revelations that had gone around, all of the lies uncovered, the truths that had come out to play. Kaze laughed a low laugh at the last thought.

"Hey." Came the quiet voice from the shadows of the hall.

Kaze whirled around at the sound, and then relaxed a little bit when she saw that it was just Caleb. "What are you doing down here?"

"Going to the library to get myself a scotch to help me sleep. You?" He replied.

"Library to find something to read. But a scotch sounds really good." She looked at her ex-boyfriend as they both started walking to the library. "So I want to apologize. I never should have run out on you guys, but I panicked. I should have told you guys so that you wouldn't have worried but I wasn't thinking all that strait at the time."

"Yeah." Caleb took a deep breath before continuing. "It's okay. I realized soon after you and your brothers explained things this afternoon, that you did what you had to. I don't blame you. I think that if something like that had happened to me that I would be just as freaked out by it as you were."

"God look at us. Actin' like a bunch of pansy teenagers!" Kaze laughed out loud as they reached the library and walked into the warm room. There was a fire going in the fireplace, and three of the five comfy armchairs were filled. "Hey guys." Kaze said softly at Reid, Pogue and Tyler.

"Hey" Pogue was the first one to reply back. Both Reid and Tyler had slightly petulant looks on their faces. But eventually Tyler replied with a "Hey." followed by Reid's "Hey."

"Guys, ease up." Caleb said. "How would you feel if you went through half the stuff that she had to go through?" He asked quietly, waiting for an answer from his friends.

"God, I feel like I'm five again, and my mom is telling me to be nice to you guys cause you couldn't help it that you were all dorks and I was the only really cool one. I can forgive you for the running away, but the not calling and telling us where you were? That still makes me a little mad." Reid said, as he got up to hug Kaze. "Just don't do it again, please? I don't think that we could take that again." He whispered the last part into her ear so that no one else could hear.

"I promise." she hugged him tighter for the last couple of seconds of the hug then let him go. She turned to Pogue and got a smile out of him and a huge hug. When he finally let her go, she turned to Tyler to get a hug from him.

"I've missed you." He whispered in her ear. "You don't know how much."

"Me too. I miss our pranks." She whispered back.

He laughed loudly, causing the other Sons to look back at them from where they had all taken seats in front of the fire. "Pranks" was all that he had to say for everyone in the room to cringe in fear. Laughter echoed out of the library, and drifted up the stairs and into the bedroom of Dean. He tilted his head as though listening closely and smiled a little when he could make out the sound of his sister's laughter. He let out a relived sigh, no matter what happened to Sam and him, his sister would have friends to turn to. He turned out the light, and went to sleep, the warrior in him waiting and anticipating the fight ahead.

* * *

**And so that is the end of this chapter. I am really sorry that it took forever for me to write this. My muse disappeared on me, and it took forever for me to find her again. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and remember to review please!**


End file.
